


By the Horns

by TheBuggu



Series: ThunderWoof [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Robutts being kinky, Slight Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after episode 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia Bambi is a kinky fuck, pass it on.
> 
> Warnings are in the tags.

“Now, Thunderhoof, don't squirm too much.”

Thunderhoof glared, expecting smarmy and snide comments.

Steeljaw pulled against the reins.

Thunderhoof arched up and produced a moan through his gag as a result.

“You nearly got us captured by the Autobots,” Steeljaw murmured. “We can't have a repeat of that, now can we?” His voice was so disarming.

Thunderhoof wiggled. His glossa pushed against the steel bit barred in his mouth and he quickly shuddered. From the corner of his optic, he saw Steeljaw taking a step back to admire his handiwork.

It was a makeshift rein Steeljaw placed on him, but it was doing its job well. Too well. The ends were woven and intertwined along the tips of his antlers before falling over his shoulders. His arms were bound behind his back and he had been forced onto his knees—which had been spread and separated by a long metal bar.

“If there's one thing I know,” the other mech said as he stepped forward, “it's how to break such stubborn, wild animals.” He stopped before Thunderhoof and kneeled down. A sharp tip of his claws traced the line of the rein down Thunderhoof's cheek and curled into the tie ring, lightly pulling their faces inches from one another. 

Thunderhoof's body temperature shoot up several degrees as Steeljaw's predatory gaze pierced him.

“But, I don't need a broken animal,” Steeljaw continued and slowly rose up, fingers ghosted along until they came to his antlers. 

Thunderhoof jerked and whined when tip after tip was pinched. 

“You need to learn to control that temper, yes?”

He moaned again. Dribbles of drool seeped through his gag. 

“Shall we proceed with some obedience training then?”

Steeljaw was suddenly behind him, sitting down on the concrete floor and pressed directly against his backside. 

His reins were yanked back. 

Thunderhoof arched in reaction, but Steeljaw did not release the tension. He was stuck with his helm pulled back at an awkward angle and could only stare up at the ceiling. Thunderhoof struggled to tilt his helm around when he realized that Steeljaw abandoned him on the floor, but the rein's tension still had not disappeared. 

“Ah, ah,” Steeljawk tsked. “You do not fight. Understand?” 

Thunderhoof whimpered. 

Agile fingers were prodding Thunderhoof's valve cover. It opened with no hesitation or resistance from Thunderhoof. To his embarrassment, it was already soaking wet. Fluids pooled against the ground between his thighs. He gnawed against the bit as a blunt rod was slowly inched in. Agonizingly slow.

Thunderhoof blinked several times. The wiring in his neck was starting to feel strained. 

“If only you had indulged this little fantasy with me sooner.” Steeljaw's voice was a coy whisper. “Perhaps today's fiasco could have been avoided.”

Thunderhoof shivered as his valve became more stuffed with each push in. And then vibrations shoot through his whole frame. He bucked and jerked up, only to be met with another yank on the reins.

Thunderhoof responded with a muffled wail and fidgeted against his restraints. 

His valve poured fluid around the obstruction. 

“It's almost cute to see how you enjoy this, Thunderhoof. Just imagine if others in your crime syndicate were to see you now.”

Thunderhoof lolled his helm slightly and flickered his optics with a glazed expression, too distracted by the pleasure for his words to sink in. 

“But don't fret. One of the foundations of obedience is trust,” Steeljaw said with a chuckle. The vibration's pacing increased dramatically. 

Thunderhoof was a twitching, moaning mess.

“It'll be our little secret.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kinky mafia Bambi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaa. I wasn't planning to write more.
> 
> Why not.

The first overload left Thunderhoof in quivering shambles.

He tugged his head back and forth several times as he recovered from the violent spasms in his valve. The reins did not budge an inch. He shuddered and grinded his mouth down against the metal bit, huffing softly. 

“Ahh, so eager,” Steeljaw breathed in a husky tone.

Thunderhelt froze when fingertips wiped against his thighs, collecting fluids. Steeljaw lifted his claw up for Thunderhoof to see the glimmering coat. And then he licked it away greedily; their optics locked together.

His spark flared up, pounding against his chest as he watched the alluring sight.

And then, Thunderhoof felt Steeljaw place a hand against his chestplate, directly above his now-scratched insignia. He was pushed onto his back, with the reigns pulling his helm back until his neck was nearly strained at a perfect hundred and eighty degree angle. Thunderhoof squirmed as the bar separating his thighs was removed. However, Steeljaw kept them pushed apart.

Thunderhoof whined at the thought of how spread and exposed he was.

And then he felt scratching along the cover of his spike casing. Just as quickly as his valve, his spike bursted free from its protective layer. Right into Steeljaw's waiting hand. It was so tense and stiff as the other mech griped it. Thunderhoof groaned.

His legs twitched and his cloven pedes kicked out as he was overwhelmed with the dual sensations.

His panting, although muffled, broke the temporary silence.

He blinked in confusion when the rod was pulled from his valve. It left Thunderhoof feeling uncomfortably empty and yearning for more. But any disappoint he had was only momentary and immediately replaced with arousal as he felt a wet warmth plunge into his valve. Steeljaw was multitasking with working his servo up and down on his spike and lapping his glossa into Thunderhoof's valve.

Steeljaw rumbled as he drank.

Thunderhoof howled in pleasure.

His body shook from the intense vibrations of Steeljaw's growls.

Thunderhoof couldn't help but to arch up, eagerly pushing his valve to meet the other mech. Steeljaw took his time with circling his glossa around the entrance and teasingly dipped forward, pulling back before it breached too far into the metallic folds.

What he wouldn't give to be able to watch Steeljaw; to shudder from those intensely yellow, rapacious optics staring up at him. It almost frustrated him, but luckily a talented glossa ebbed the distraction away.

Thunderhoof's pleas and begging were suppressed by the gag, but it didn't bother him. He didn't want the feelings to ever stop: how Steeljaw gave such delicate and intricate attention to his frame.

And that's when the warehouse door opened. A tiny shriek filled the air, followed by scampering feet.

“I didn't see nothin'!” Clampdown's voice echoed behind him.

Thunderhoof froze with an impending sense of horror, realization, and anger. His optics dilated as he struggled to adjust the bright light now pouring in and tried to lift his helm up.

“I'm not even going to ask.” There was no mistaking the snarky tone in Fracture's voice.

The doors were quickly shut again with the sound of slamming metal literally cutting away any enjoyment Thunderhoof had left.

Steeljaw gave one last lick to Thunderhoof's valve, pulling back with a soft slurp. Thunderhoof couldn't see what he was doing, but Steeljaw still held his spike firmly.

“I do so hate interruptions.”

Thunderhoof snorted angrily and struggled against his bindings, but a soothing stroke against his spike cause him to halt. Instantly, he dissolved and curved his frame into a wanton arch. He almost even forgot about being seen in such a degrading position.

“There, there. Why don't we start the lesson again? You know what they say about practice making perfect.”

Thunderhoof shivered as his valve was assaulted again with nibbles and licks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaaa. I ship them. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
> This is un-beta'd.
> 
> ...Also. I had to look up real terms for reins. :B
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> Ch 2:
> 
> See everyone in robot furry hell. ;U
> 
> My shipping need for these two is strooooooooooooong.
> 
> Also, still un-beta'd.


End file.
